


Room 918

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben is Dean's son, Dad Dean, M/M, halloween nonsense, kindergarten teacher Castiel, lisa isn't in the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Tuesday morning, much to Castiel’s horror, he realizes he has no Halloween costume. He’d spent the last few weekends making decorations for his kindergarten classroom and realized when he woke up Tuesday morning that he hadn’t made any time to get himself a costume. He rubs his face, tapping his phone to shut his alarm off, grabbing his glasses and wandering to his closet, searching through his clothes for something he can use as a costume.





	Room 918

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is day 2 of the Inktober challenge. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day 2: Children

        Tuesday morning, much to Castiel’s horror, he realizes he has no Halloween costume. He’d spent the last few weekends making decorations for his kindergarten classroom and realized when he woke up Tuesday morning that he hadn’t made any time to get himself a costume. He rubs his face, tapping his phone to shut his alarm off, grabbing his glasses and wandering to his closet, searching through his clothes for something he can use as a costume. After nearly ten minutes of searching, he comes across the Ravenclaw cloak his friend Charlie had convinced him to buy for the premiere of the final Harry Potter movie. He searches through his drawers quickly, grinning when he finds his Ravenclaw tie, nodding to himself and getting dressed. He straightens his tie in the mirror, making himself a cup of coffee and grabbing a snack bar. He shoves his things into his laptop bag, grabbing his car keys and pulling on a jacket. He taps his thumbs on the wheel along to the beat of the music as he drives to school, in a decidedly better mood than he woke up in. It certainly had nothing to do with a certain parent volunteering to help run the Halloween party today. Absolutely not. That would be utterly unprofessional of Castiel and, if nothing else, he was a professional. 

        He parks in his designated spot, grabbing his bag and finishing his snack bar, walking into the school building. He drops his bag on his chair, humming to himself while he makes sure all the decorations are in the proper places. He drapes his jacket over the back of his chair, running his fingers through his hair and pushing his glasses up on his nose.

 

“Mr. Novak!” The young boy squeals happily, grinning up at Castiel. Castiel smiles back widely.

 

“Good morning, Ben. Happy Halloween.” Ben grins, stepping back and showing off his costume.

 

“Dad made it for me.” Castiel quirks an eyebrow, smiling softly.

 

“Really? It’s lovely.”

 

“Thanks. Only took me, like, a month and a half.” Castiel smiles and glances up to meet the bright green eyes he’d been looking forward to seeing all morning. All month, if he was being honest with himself.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean smiles at him, ruffling Ben’s hair.

 

“Mornin’, Cas. Happy Halloween. Dig the costume, man. I totally guessed you were a Ravenclaw.” Castiel chuckles, motioning for Ben to take his seat when the other kindergarteners start arriving.

 

“Did you? And what house might you be?” Dean grins, leaning against Castiel’s desk. 

 

“Also Ravenclaw. Evidently I’m smarter than everyone thinks.” Castiel rolls his eyes fondly, chuckling and setting out snacks for the kids.

 

“I’m sure you’re the only one underestimating yourself.” He could swear he sees Dean blush, but he chalks it up to nothing more than a trick of Castiel’s mind. Dean takes a couple bowls from him, helping him set up the snacks for the kids.

 

“So what movie are you gonna show them?” Castiel smiles softly. 

 

“I couldn’t decide between Hocus Pocus and Halloweentown, so I thought I’d describe them both and let the kids pick.” Dean hums and shoots Castiel a smile.

 

“Both good choices.” Castiel rolls his eyes, smiling fondly.

 

“I’m glad you approve, Mr. Winchester.” Dean scrunches up his nose, chuckling.

 

“Dude, Mr. Winchester is my dad. You don’t have to get all formal with me. Especially since I’m a fellow Ravenclaw.” Deans grins at him, and Castiel swears that his grin could light up the entire world. He fumbles with opening the tub of animal crackers, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He clears his throat quietly and fills the bowls with snacks for the kids.

 

“Right. My apologies. I do need to do a quick lesson with them before we get to the Halloween party, so if you’d like to have a seat at my desk, go ahead.” Dean smiles softly and nods, setting Castiel’s bag on the ground gently and dropping himself into the chair, smiling brightly at Castiel. Castiel clears his throat quietly, grabbing his lesson book and completing the lesson with the kids quickly before getting the DVD player set up.

 

“You want me to explain the movies to them?” Castiel smiles softly and nods.

 

“That would be lovely, yes. Thank you.” Castiel listens while Dean explains both movies to the kids, smiling when they’re all able to agree on one. He takes the DVD from Dean, putting it in the player and starting the movie. He takes a seat in the back of the room with Dean after turning the lights off, smiling and taking a handful of animal crackers from the bowl Dean holds out. He snacks on them and watches the movie absentmindedly, glancing at Dean out of the corner of his eye when he sees the man shuffle closer. 

 

        By the end of the movie, Dean’s thigh is brushing against his and their hands are resting so close on the table, it could be considered hand holding by some of the more… prudish parents. He clears his throat quietly when the kids turn to look at them, pulling his hand away and standing. He flips the lights on, smiling at them all.

 

“Your parents will be here soon, so go ahead and play while you wait for them. We’re done for the day.” Castiel chuckles to himself when they all scatter to their favorite toys around the room. Dean grabs the bowls of snacks off the table, his voice noticeably softer than it had been all day.

 

“Where do you want these?” Castiel tilts his head, but motions to the garbage can near the door. Dean nods and dumps the snacks.

 

“The bowls too, they’re just cheap ones from the dollar store.” Dean nods and drops the bowls in the garbage as well, helping Castiel wipe the tables down.

 

        Dean seems to avoid him the next twenty minutes, until the final child is picked up and they’re alone. Well, except for Dean’s kid, of course. Castiel catches Dean’s arm as he passes, keeping his voice soft enough so Ben doesn’t hear.

 

“Dean? Did I do something?” Dean smiles softly, pulling his arm away.

 

“No, man. Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Come on, Ben.” He grips Dean’s arm, firmer this time.

 

“Dean. What happened? Was it something I did?” Dean sighs softly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

“No, I… I just read it wrong. That’s all. It wasn’t you.” Castiel tilts his head, narrowing his eyes at Dean.

 

“Read what wrong?” He can see a blush creep onto the other man’s cheeks, which is oddly flattering.

 

“Look, I just thought…” He sigh, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. “I thought you were into me. But after the movie…” Castiel lets out a laugh, letting go of Dean’s arm.

 

“No, Dean, you didn’t. I.. I am. I just… some of the kid’s parents are much more… conservative. I didn’t want the kids to see anything and tell their parents. I like my job, I don’t want to lose it for doing something deemed inappropriate in front of the kids.” The look of relief on Dean’s face would be comical, if Castiel wasn’t so happy about it. The other man grins at him, and Castiel can feel the corners of his mouth tilting up in an answering grin.

 

“Awesome. I mean, not awesome that they’d try to get you fired, but awesome that I didn’t read it wrong. Obviously. Why would I think it was awesome if you got fired?” Castiel laughs, grabbing a piece of paper and jotting his phone number down.

 

“I understood what you meant.” He hands the paper to Dean, a blush creeping onto his cheeks when the other man grins at him. 

 

“I gotta get going, but…” He holds up the paper, his grin widening. “I’ll call you. Come on, Ben, we gotta go.” He takes the toddler’s hand, tucking the paper into his pocket. 

 

“Happy Halloween, Dean.” The man turns to shoot him a smile, his eyes twinkling.

 

“Happy Halloween, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
